


The town of Difficult Desires

by Menasay



Category: Mushishi
Genre: F/M, Mushi - Freeform, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay





	The town of Difficult Desires

“Who are you? You shouldn’t have come here.”

“Hmmm,” a man with white hair turned around and looked to the women who had called to him, “why’s that?”

“This village is inhabited by gendered mushi called the Wabiski and Havaski. Upon stepping upon our grass, near our trees you have contracted the one suitable to your gender.”

“What? Mushi? Gendered mushi at that… what do they do?”

“Wabiski, the male gendered mushi locks itself into….,” she swallowed hard and blushed deeply, “… the mans… privates… and stays there… giving him much pain until he mates with a women who has contracted the Havaski. The Havaski is not as notable as the Wabiski. The Havaski latches in the same area on a female, but it does not cause pain, it causes pleasure so strong that it eventually overloads the stimulus in the brain and wipes out the feeling core, leaving an empty feeling in the host.”

“How do you know this much about such mu-,” his eyes widened as he examined her further, seeing how she was shifting her legs awkwardly, “ar-are you-?”

“I am infected with the Havaski. It happened over the time of me staying here, trying to figure out how to rid these people of them….”

“How… did you-“

“I was called here, I am a Mushi Master.”

“I am the same. My name is Ginko.”

“My name is Menasay… The only way to destroy the mushi is by per-.. ugh..nngh…,” she fell to her knees in pain, moaning, gripping her stomach.

Ginko’s eyes widened and he rushed over to her, kneeling down, “Me-Menasay!?”

“It-It’s okay…. It’s just… so strong….,” she quivered before blacking out, toppling over onto his lap.

“My god,” he lifted her up into his arms before he looked around, “s-someone where does she live!?”

An older man looked to him then pointed down the way at a small cottage. Ginko nodded to him and thanked him aloud before he walked away with Menasay in his arms. Once he got to the house he slung her over his one arm then pushed the door open, walked in and shut it. The wooden cottage was a quant place with a simple atmosphere but it had everything a human could ask for. Ginko sighed a bit then laid her down on the bed in the corner of the room before he lit a fire and started to heat some of her tea and rice.

He continued to cook and make the tea before it began to nosily whistle. Menasay’s eyes slowly opened before she looked over to him.

“Yo-you… did you bring me… ah-ahhh~,” she blushed again, moaning out and shifting her legs.

“Oh wow… you really did contract that mushi didn-,” he looked to her; face flushing as he saw her shifting her body in lewd ways. He swallowed hard following such, placing a hand over his mouth and nose. A scent like fish was hitting his nose quite strongly, paralyzing his body after moving his hand.

“I-I can’t… mo-move…”

“Ginko... you fool…”

Menasay sighed and began to crawl to him slowly.

“What’re you….”

“I can… *pant* I can help you… before the pain starts…”

“Wha-what n-no… don’t… don’t wa-WAI!!!!??? UGHHNNNNGGGHHH!!”

Ginko slammed his head back against the floor, body contorting painfully as his member shot up in his pants, throbbing hard. Menasay’s eyes widened and scanned his body, noticing the extremely firm manhood. She slowly lifted a hand, wrapping its fingers around the flesh. The meat twitched in her hand and throbbed wantingly.

“I-it hurts….. I.. can’t… move… my body…”

“Paralysis is new… however I have never gotten the chance to examine the mushi coming together before…”

“Nnngghhh… so I’m just your test experiment…”

“No… There’s only one way to cure you… and it involves … human.. intimacy.”

“You mean have sex with me,” he questioned in reply, looking to her.

“Yes but don’t worry… I won’t get pregnant Mr. Ginko. None of the women have ever gotten pregnant.”

“He-hey,” he looked down at her with only his eyes as she undid his pants jerked them and the underwear down then slid her hand up and down the length.

“You’re so hard Mr. Ginko,” she giggled femininely before she poked out her tongue and licked up it to the tip.

“Ah-ahhh! What’re you- what’re you doing?!”

“Nothing,” she smiled before she stripped herself of her own kimono and panties then got on top of him, holding his cock with one hand and sliding him into herself.

“Ughnn nyyeehh- oh-oh g-god!!”

“Oh-ohhh.. so full…..”

Ginko’s eyes stared up at her, soft pants beginning to slide from his lips as she began to bounce herself up and down on him. She gasped out then began to coo in ecstasy. Since it was all he could do, Ginko began to examine her more clearly. She had long, white-silver hair and eyes that were much like his own. She looked down at him, watching his eyes.  
“Do I intrigue you, Mushi-Master?”  
“I uh…”  
“It’s okay… I don’t mind if you look at me.”  
Ginko’s eyes went wide as he felt something crawling out of his body, which seemed to intertwine with what moved from Menasay’s. A small smile widened Menasay’s lips. Flashes ran through Ginko’s mind, and he saw exactly how Menasay gained her looks, just like his predecessor.  
“My go- Ughnn!!”  
“Oh! Oh! Ginko!”  
The female moved her hips at full tilt, moaning before she saw Ginko’s eyes roll back.  
“I’m gonna—!!”  
Menasay blushed deeply as she felt him cum inside her, the mushi bursting within the ejaculation and climax. After a few moments she pulled herself up and off of him, walking to a small cabinet. There she opened it and pulled out a towel, she wiped herself off using one side before she walked to him and began cleaning him off.  
“It’ll take 10 to 15 minutes before the paralysis will let up, this is the least I can do for you since you helped break me of that mushi for now.  
“How many times have you had to do this?”  
“…You’re my first, Ginko…”  
“I... geesh,” he blushed deeply then pulled himself up slowly, being able to move his hands and arms.  
Shifting, he then rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.  
“I’m sorry I basically…”  
“It’s alright. You’re not... you didn’t do anything wrong… but why did you choose me? Don’t you have a boyfriend, fiancée or husband?”  
“No... None of the villagers are interested in me… and they’re all paired up or children.”  
“Can children get-“  
“Yes, however the mushi seem to die off in them. Wabiski and Havaski feed off of our hormones. In children, the hormones are not strong enough.”  
“What about the young adults?”  
“….unfortunately there has been several cases,” she looked away, frowning, “and a few deaths.”  
“Have you tried other ways?”  
“Ginko, take a look at my notes if you like.”  
“Wait… you said I was your first? How come you’re not dead?”  
“I… I’m using a… serum that I’ve made from… mushi.”  
“You’re drinking them,” Ginko shouted, standing, staring at her in disbelief.  
She stood after him, grinning, “Its okay- these mushi are unable to harm and I’ve found to have healing abilities- well, atleast for me.”  
“How do they-“  
“It’s all in the notes,” she wept her hand to the right then pointed at some scrolls in a box before she grabbed her clothes and began to dress.  
Ginko watched her a moment before he looked away and redid his pants then walked over and sat down, going through the women’s scrolls. Menasay smiled slowly then walked over to him, sitting down behind him and wrapping her arms around him to his front.  
“He-hey, what’re you-?!?”  
“I said you could look, but I didn’t say for free mushi master. I want someone to hold for once... I’ve kept myself away for so long... I’ve missed the warmth of human contact.”  
He turned his head a little, looking back at her then smiled, chuckling softly.  
“Alright… but just while I read, okay?”  
“It’s a deal...”  
She nuzzled into him a little as he turned his head back, reading the scrolls slowly and carefully.


End file.
